Le temps va trop vite
by CaeliC
Summary: Oneshot sur... Ah, je peux pas dire... Dur de résumé un oneshot... Bon, y a un mort... Hum... Pas cool le résumé...


Alors, voilà... J'avais envie de faire un one-shot, donc... Bon, le truc, c'est que je n'ai par contre absolument pas envie de vous dire de qui ça parle (héhéhé)... Va falloir le découvrir en lisant XD

# Musique écoutée pendant l'"écriture" de ce one-shot : City Boy de Keb'Mo' #

# Etat d'esprit à ce moment-là : pas très joyeux...'-- #

* * *

Tu es belle. Si belle. 

Belle comme un rayon de lune. Belle comme l'éclat du soleil. Belle comme la fleur qui s'épanouie au printemps.

Belle. Si belle, que même les étoiles ne sauraient rivaliser avec toi.

J'ai mal.

Tes yeux bleus comme l'eau clair d'un ruisseau. Ton odeur de miel. Tes cheveux d'or. Ta peau blanche et douce, douce comme un rayon de soleil au matin d'une nuit de cauchemars. Tes lèvres roses et ton sourire chaleureux. J'aurais tant voulu qu'ils soient à moi. J'aurais tant voulu que tu me les offres.

Une journée sans toi… Plus jamais !

Je veux passer ma vie à te regarder sourire. Te voir sauter d'arbre en arbre dans la forêt. Te voir courir, les pieds nus dans l'eau.

Je veux entendre ton rire tous les matins. Je veux t'écouter me sermonner sans arrêt. Entendre, encore et encore, tous tes sarcasmes. Je veux écouter ta respiration lente et posée.

Je veux que ton silence m'envahisse.

J'ai mal.

Ta mauvaise humeur. Ton air hautain et protecteur. Ta force surhumaine. Tes colères éternelles. Tes taquineries. Ta façon de te prendre pour ma mère. Ton allure de miss je sais tout. Ton visage dédaigneux.

Je ne veux pas que ça me manque !

Ca fait mal. J'ai le cœur et le corps qui se déchirent.

Je veux m'imaginer avec toi dans deux ou trois ans. Nous voir la main dans la main. Je veux pouvoir nous inventer, ensemble. Je veux pouvoir croire que tu embrasserais notre enfant pendant que je le tiendrais maladroitement dans les bras. Laisse-moi y croire.

Je brûle.

« Shi…Shika. »

Tes lèvres ont remué. Et c'est à peine si j'entends. Est-ce bien mon nom que tu murmures ? Que tu cries ? Je ne sais plus...

Je n'entends plus. Je ne vois plus. Les sanglots et les larmes te brouillent.

J'ai froid.

Demain. Demain je te dirai tout. Je t'avouerai comme tu me manques même quand tu es là. Les étouffements en ta présence. Mon cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure quand tu viens vers moi. La chaleur qui m'envahit quand tu me regardes trop longtemps. Demain, je t'avouerai tout. Je te promets. Alors s'il te plaît…

Ca fait si mal. Je ne sais plus. Si c'est toi ou si c'est moi qui est allongé là.

Le temps va trop vite pour moi ! Tout ça… Attends. Attends encore un peu. Laisse-moi le temps de te dire tout ça.

Pourquoi du rouge coule-t-il de tes lèvres ?

Demain, je me lèverai, j'arriverai au point de rendez-vous, et tu m'engueuleras parce que je serai en retard et que je m'en foutrai, comme d'habitude. Dis-moi que toi aussi tu veux voir demain. Dis-moi que je suis chiant, que je suis un trouillard. Dis-moi juste : « Je croyais que les hommes ne pleuraient pas ? »

Je pleure… J'ai si mal…

Tu attrapes ma main. Ta peau est froide. Elle est si froide, comparée au liquide chaud que j'essaye en vain de retenir. Pourquoi serres-tu ma main comme ça ? Pourquoi la retiens-tu ? Ne la retiens pas !

J'étouffe. Les mots ne sortent pas. Je suis paralysé.

Comment faire ? Je sais que tu vas me quitter. Je ne veux pas… Mais je le sais bien. Toi aussi tu le sais ? C'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que tu me regardes en souriant ?... Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi tu ne me souris que quand tu es triste ? Ne me quitte pas !

J'ai mal. Et je n'ai pas le temps. Il va tellement trop vite ce foutu temps.

Pourquoi trembles-tu ? Tu as froid ? …Et moi qui brûle.

Non, ne ferme pas les yeux. S'il te plaît, ne les ferme pas.

Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Attends ! Il faut que je te dise à quel point je ne peux me passer de toi. Que même dans mes rêves tu es partout. Jour et nuit, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Il faut que tu saches. Les nuages qui volent sans arrêt ton visage. Il faut que tu saches. Que tu m'entendes te dire tous les mots qui m'étranglent en restant coincés dans ma gorge depuis tant de temps. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'ils m'habitent, et ce n'est toujours pas assez. Il faut que je te dise la vérité. Que t usaches à quel point t ume rends dingue. Que tu connaisses la peur qui m'étreint d'imaginer un jour que je puisse tout t'avouer.

Laisse-moi le temps ! J'ai trop de chose à te dire, et si peu de temps !

Ton sourire s'éteint. Tu as arrêté de trembler.

NON !!

Non ! Non ! Reviens. Ne t'en vas pas ! J'ai besoin de toi. Comment vivre si tu n'es pas là ? Ne me quitte pas ! J'ai si mal !

Non ! Je n'ai pas le temps de tout te dire. Comment faire pour que tu saches ?

Ta main ne serre plus la mienne et je m'effondre sur toi. Mon visage est à côté du tien. Je murmure :

« Temari… Je… T'aime… »

C'est si peu. Si peu. Comment ces trois mots pourraient-ils suffire ? Je n'ai pas le temps.

Tu souris. Est-ce parce que tu m'as entendu ? Est-ce parce que tu n'as plus mal ? Dis-moi. Répond-moi ! Je veux savoir ! Dis-moi que tu souris parce que tu te moques de moi. Dis-le moi.

J'ai mal. Si mal.

Le ruisseau de tes yeux. L'or de tes cheveux. Tes lèvres roses et ton sourire. La douceur de ta peau. Ton parfum de miel. Tout ton être.

J'aurais tant voulu que tu me les offres.

Tout est éteint en toi maintenant. Et moi… Moi je suis mort ce soir…

Tu m'as quitté, mais moi je ne te quitterai pas. Je ne veux plus bouger.

Je ne sais plus rien. Je ne sens plus rien. Tout ce que je veux, je ne l'aurai pas. Alors laisse-moi rester avec toi. Encore un peu. Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras une première et dernière fois… Laisse-moi te murmurer tout ce que le temps ne m'a pas laissé te dire… Laisse-moi croire que tu m'entends… Et que tu en es heureuse…


End file.
